


Talking to the Moon

by GritaChita



Series: Minewt's Songs [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GritaChita/pseuds/GritaChita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho missed Newt so much. He missed Newt everyday.<br/>Until one day he was done. He was done missing Newt when Newt would never be behind him every time he turned back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the Moon

**_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away; I want you back_ **

The day they arrived at Paradise, his heart clenched seeing how beautiful the place was. They could see white sand covering their view, along with the bright blue ocean. Frypan cried in happy tears and side-hugged Harriet who stood next to him. Both tugged Sonya and they ran to the most beautiful beach they had ever seen – probably since they were sent to the glade. Thomas and Minho followed behind them slowly. Thomas let out a relief sigh and sat on the sand. He absent-mindedly played with the sand knowing that he had to tell Minho about what he did to Newt. But instead he said, “We’re here.”

Minho didn’t move. He just stood and fixed his gaze to the horizon.

“Minho, look –,” Thomas tried again, but Minho cut him, “I know, Thomas. And I will be forever grateful that you listened to him.”

Minho took a deep breath and sat next to his friend, “It’s just, this place is so shucking beautiful and I just want him to see all these. I want him to know that there is really another place in the world where life isn’t so bad. I want him to get what he deserved, happiness.”

Thomas nodded, feeling the same thing towards Teresa.

“What would he say if he heard you talking like that?” He asked softly, and grinned instantly once he saw Minho smiled. The bigger boy cleared his throat and spoke with a terrible British accent, “What’s bloody wrong with you?”

“Hey, Tommy, can you call someone from the medical tent? I think Minho hit his bloody head earlier,” Thomas chimed in, as terrible as Minho’s accent. They laughed, but Thomas knew that Minho’s smile didn’t even reach his eyes.

Thomas cleaned the sand off of his jeans and stood, “I’m gonna find something to eat, you coming?”

Minho shook his head, so Thomas left. But after a few steps, he heard Minho calling him, “Hey, Thomas!”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for everything. For not letting Newt suffered.”

Thomas gave him a tight smile, but Minho looked at him in the eyes making sure that Thomas wouldn’t feel guilty anymore. And once the boy left, Minho whispered to the wind, “Are you happy there, Newt?”

* * *

**_My neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand, you're all I had_ **

The people in Paradise were nice and warm. But it didn’t even reach a week top when Minho felt annoyed by their behavior. They always told him to check himself to the medical specialists – the doctor and the therapist. All was because the lack of words coming from Minho’s mouth. He didn’t even like talking at the beginning, not before Newt. Newt listened to every single word he said and made him feel appreciated. When he told that to the therapist – Minho didn’t even know what a therapist really did – the man just blinked his eyes and immediately asked, “Who is Newt?”

Minho abruptly stood from his seat; he didn’t want to talk about Newt to anyone else other than his friends. And Minho knew that the therapist sent Frypan to talk to him when the dark boy sat next to him on dinner time. Frypan was a cool guy, but if he bugged Minho to talk too, Minho was ready to bark him off.

Luckily for him, Frypan had known Minho since he came up from the box, and chose not to say anything about what happened in the therapist’s place. Everyone in the glade always thought that Newt was the one who rely his life to Minho – especially since the fall, but Frypan knew better that it was the other way round. Newt had Minho, yes, but he also had Alby waiting for him in the afterlife. Thomas had Teresa and Chuck, but he had Brenda now. Even he had Jeff and Winston, and now he had Harriet and Sonya around him. But Minho only had Newt. Then Newt was gone, and Frypan wasn't sure if Minho was ever gonna be himself anymore. So, instead of asking Minho questions, he began complaining about the food. Frypan grinned back knowing the guy let out a small laugh while listening to him.

* * *

**_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the moon trying to get to you_ **

The next evening, Minho found himself running across the forest. He found himself feeling free when he ran, just like how Newt taught him back in the glade. He ran, refusing to talk to anyone, refusing to accept that there would be no more Newt in his life. He ran, until he found a secluded part of the beach that reminded him of the blonde guy. It was private, but much more beautiful.

He sighed and sat down. The sun was going down, coloring the sky with the mix of orange and red. It wasn't long before the moon appeared and replaced the sun to light up the night. He imagined Newt sat on the edge of the moon, swaying his legs, smirking down to him.

Minho smirked back. It almost felt like Newt was really there. Almost. So he talked. He hoped no one would found him there. He shucking talked to the moon, which could be classified as getting crazy. But Minho wasn't, his mind was clear, like every time he talked to Newt.

He took Thomas with him the day after. He told Thomas about Newt sitting alone there, and Thomas gave him another tight smile. Minho expected the boy to tell him about moving on after Newt like the others in the city, but Thomas just said, “No, Minho. I bet Teresa's sitting behind him and braiding his hair.”

Minho chuckled and added, “And I bet he wouldn't like that.”

* * *

**_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_ **

It was late, and Minho felt alone more than usual. He was lying on the beach, when the urge to talk to Newt got bigger. Without thinking twice, he stripped and began swimming to the ocean. He cursed his stupid decision – mentally blaming Thomas for showing him how to act before thinking – as the waves got bigger. But he was determined. He needed to get closer to the moon, to Newt. He swam and swam, not realizing that he was far enough from the beach. His body was a mess and he was deadly tired, but he needed Newt. His movement was getting slower and slower. The thought of dying in the ocean, the nearest place he would ever be to Newt, crossed his mind. So he closed his eyes and swam further. He swam until he couldn't feel any pain in his body.

* * *

**_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town_ **

Frypan was sitting next to his bed when he woke up. The dark boy sighed and rubbed his eyes when he saw Minho groaning in pain, “You shouldn't do that.”

“I didn't –” But Frypan cut him, “I'll get you some food.”

Soon enough, the door was opened again. But instead of Frypan, he saw Harriet coming in with a tray of food.

“The doctor wanted to see your condition, but Frypan said you wouldn't like that. So the doctor said to send one of your friends to check you in, but between Thomas and Frypan? Well, even the doctor doubts them, so they sent me in instead,” she said softly. Minho quickly said, “You are my friend, Harriet.”

“Thank you, Minho,” she said with a smile. Minho nodded, but immediately asked, “What– what happened?”

Harriet sighed and motioned Minho to start eating, “Long story short, we were worried knowing you hadn't come back to the city until late. Thomas said you could probably be at the beach, so he and Frypan went there to get you. But the only thing they found was you drowning in the middle of the sea.”

Minho was surprised. He didn't mean to kill himself, but then he knew that his friends and all the people in the city wouldn't believe him. He chewed his food and couldn't help but thinking about the possibility of his death, the possibility of meeting Newt again.

“Say Minho, if I ask, what were you trying to do, would you tell me?” Harriet asked. Minho saw her in the eyes and could find sadness there. Maybe that was what Newt saw after the fall every time he looked at Minho, he thought. He almost cried knowing he made his friends upset.

“Styingtgetonut,” he mumbled.

“Say again?”

He repeated it slowly with heavy breathing, “I was trying to get closer to the moon, to Newt.”

Minho might've considered Harriet as his next best friend then, because she didn't say anything. She just told Minho the story about Frypan when he almost burned the kitchen while trying to help the cooks. And he smiled.

* * *

**_They say I've gone mad_ **

The doctor insisted Minho to stay in for recovery for weeks. He was getting bored, but his friends would come to talk to him. Most of the time they talked and Minho listened. No one would believe it, but Minho was good at listening to people talking. He was used to listen to Newt telling tales in the glade.

That day, Brenda came in to his room and sat next to his bed. She looked out of breath and furious, her face was red. Minho guessed it had something to do with the noise came from outside earlier. Naturally, he asked, “What did you do out there?”

She grunted, but not saying anything. So he called, “Brenda.”

“One of them said you are starting to lose your sanity.”

“And?”

“I might or might not punch him in the face.”

To Brenda's surprise, Minho laughed. Brenda never saw or heard Minho laughing ever since she met him. Her anger from before instantly disappeared. She laughed with Minho and continued telling him about other fight she'd ever been – she wasn’t surprised that he loved fighting stories.

Minho honestly didn't care about what other people said. But knowing that his friends got his back, it made his heart warm. He didn't forget to hug Brenda and say his gratitude when the girl was ready to leave.

* * *

**_But they don't know what I know, because when the sun goes down someone's talking back_ **

He never missed a day to visit the beach after that. Sometimes one of his friends asked to come with him. Thomas, Frypan, Aris, Brenda, Sonya, Harriet, or even Jorge. He couldn’t say no, Newt would love to talk to their friends too. Even when Minho knew that his friends only came with him so that he wouldn't pull anymore swimming-in-the-ocean stunts.

But their friends couldn’t hear Newt, or see him at all. When they first came with him, he was sure that they looked at him like he was going crazy, just like the people in the city said. For god sake, he was talking by himself. But he couldn’t help; he always heard Newt’s voice with his thick accent talking to him over the night. He wasn’t going crazy; he just missed Newt so much.

* * *

**_Do you ever hear me calling?_ **

His friends decided to build their own shelter, a little bit far from the others. Of course Minho helped, he owed them that much. And he was going to stay with them anyway. His sleepless nights on the beach couldn't be redeemed in the morning anymore because he had to – needed to – help his friends building their shelter, their place. They had decided to make rooms for everyone – eight rooms, a living room slash dining room, a couple of bathroom, and a large space for the kitchen – much to Frypan's amusement. With the help from some nice people from the city, they managed to finish it in a couple months. It wasn't much, but it was their home.

One night, Minho left early to the beach. He was tired, but he didn't want to miss a single night without Newt, the moon. But the universe liked to mess up Minho's feeling, putting clouds in that night sky. There was no moon, and no Newt.

For the first time since he found the beach, he only asked Newt, the moon, one question, “Did you even listen to me, shuck-face?”

* * *

**_Because every night I'm talking to the moon still trying to get to you_ **

Thomas found him sitting at the beach and sat down next to him. It didn’t take long before he turned to Minho and told the guy about missing Teresa and Chuck. Thomas broke down, sobbing. And Minho didn’t know what to do, so he just patted Thomas’ back, telling him that Teresa and Chuck was happy in the afterlife.

There was a long silence before Thomas asked, “How could you know?”

“What?” Minho asked back, not understanding what the boy meant.

“How could you know that they are happy?”

“One British slint-head told me so.” He chuckled, missing Thomas’ sad face. Even after months in the Paradise, Minho managed to always talk about Newt, and that really worried Thomas.

* * *

**_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_ **

One other day, Sonya asked to come with him. The exact same day when Minho wanted to walk to the beach, not running. Walking, and talking, felt nice. Sonya was a great friend. She was bubbly and smiled a lot, and she had blonde hair, like Newt. Minho sighed; he needed to stop comparing everything – everyone – to Newt. At the beach, Minho sat while she was playing with the water. It was silent, but a good one. Minho laid back, closed his eyes, and let himself fell asleep.

He woke up about an couple hours or so later, realizing that his head was on top of Sonya's lap. He was about to ask Sonya when he moved there, but she beat him, “Can you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Newt. I want to know him better,” she said while playing with Minho’s hair. The guy got up and looked at her eyes; he could only find honesty there. So Minho told her. He told her about the first time he arrived in the glade. He told her about Newt gave nice words about Minho at the Gathering so they approved him to be a runner. He told her about the day he got injured and Newt nearly cried. He told her what happened to Newt's limp. He told her about Thomas coming into their life in the glade. He told her everything.

Sonya listened, like Newt, she listened to every words coming from Minho's lips. He did expect her to ask questions after, but her question definitely took him in surprise, “Did you love him, Minho?”

“I– I did. I probably still do,” He answered, not finding any reason to lie to the girl who smiled at his answer. But the girl didn't ask any more questions, instead she insisted Minho to listen to her short story, “So I had a dream last night.”

“A nightmare. It was when we all were in the lab, before glade. The dream wasn't much, really, and I don't know why, but I woke up this morning remembering everything. Everything, Minho.”

She stopped for a while and Minho wanted to ask what she remembered. But she continued before he could, “You have loved Newt before, Minho, as much as a fourteen year old understands what love is. Knowing that you loved him again after they wiped our memories – even after he's gone, it gives me hope. For the future, for a better life.”

“And for the record, I'm sure that he loved you until his last breath,” she added smiling. Minho smiled back sadly, “I don't know Sonya, I would've known if he let me stay, wouldn't I? And before that, he was –“

“Minho!” Sonya cut him.

“Yes?”

“Newt is my brother. I knew he loved you since before the lab, I knew he loved you before the glade, and he loved you again after, and I knew he loved you until the last time.”

Minho was stunned. The idea of Newt having a sister never crossed his mind for one bit. Of course, Newt probably didn't even remember he had a sister. He almost cried knowing that a little bit of Newt was still living inside Sonya. Almost. He wasn't sure if he could form any words, so he side-hugged Sonya and thanked her.

On their way home, Sonya told him about her life, Newt's life, before they were dragged to the lab. She told him that their parents brought Newt from South London to US before Sonya was born, hence the accent. She told him that they lived in the suburban area and Minho was their first friend. She told him how Newt would blush every time their parents teased him, telling that he was too young to have a boyfriend. She told him everything she knew about their life before the lab, before the world fell apart.

That day, he didn't talk to Newt, the moon. But he talked to Sonya, Newt's other half, and it was good enough for Minho.

* * *

**_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away_ **

It’s been almost a year since they left Newt in the Crank place, and he spent the whole time regretting his decision to leave the blonde behind. He had spent the last couple weeks in the beach like usual, but this time he wasn't letting any of his friends came – his friends agreed after he made a promise not to drown himself again.

And finally that day came. Exactly a year after Newt died in Thomas’ hand, and Minho ran in the morning to the beach he reserved for Newt. He ran faster than he had ever run and let himself fall on the white sand. There was no moon, obviously, given it was early. But he talked. He talked to the air, he rambled, he screamed. Minho felt lifeless as he finished. He felt tears swelling on his eyes. Heck, Minho never cried since the day Newt tried to break his body in the maze. Even then, he cried alone in the forest where no one could find him, blaming himself for not looking after Newt. But that day, once again, he found himself crying – sobbing – hard for Newt. Once again, he blamed himself for not looking after Newt. But this time, he cried harder, harder than he had ever cried.

He missed Newt so much.

He missed Newt's smirk, the one he showed in the Gathering when he was the only one who understood what Minho was talking about. He missed Newt's voice, the only voice who talked back to him every time Minho let out a sassy remark, with the same – if not more – amount of sassiness. He missed Newt's golden locks, the ones that loved to mess up just to see the owner's reaction. He missed breathing next to Newt.

But he's done.

He was done missing Newt when Newt would never be behind him every time he turned back. He was done running to the beach when Newt wouldn't be there waiting for him. He was done talking to the moon hoping for any answers to his questions. He was done pitying himself after Newt's gone. Newt would smack his head if he knew what Minho did the whole year anyway.

He was done missing Newt. He managed to control his breath and whispered another love-words to the wind. He got up, ready to get back to his friends, to his life. He was about to run back to them when the wind blew again, and he swore he heard Newt whispered back, “The feeling's mutual, you bloody shank.”

Minho chuckled and began to run. He never looked back to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm technically a greenie here, and I'm here to take any suggestions. Also, don't bother being nice, if there's something wrong with this one, please tell me and point out the mistakes.


End file.
